Star's Diary
by Flower princess11
Summary: Star is feeling confused and vents into her diary, over an encounter at the mall which has her seeing a boy she once called a freak in a whole new light...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Star's Diary**

 _Dear Diary  
_

 _It's me again, Star Strong._

 _I know it has been a while since I have done this, wrote about something but lately I guess I didn't have much to talk about since the divorce. Most of the time my life was just a repetitive thing. Wake up, go to school, hang out with the A-listers, make fun of the geeks, go to cheer practice, shop with Paulina, piano or ballet lessons and then go home to start the cycle all over again._

 _Boring, yeah I know...but that's life and I know I don't have much to complain about really._

 _I am one of the most popular girls at Casper High, second only to Paulina in terms of beauty and status and I am okay with that. My family is rich, despite my parents being divorced and my mom living in France with her new family, they still send me a lot of cool stuff and I can afford to do my weekly shopping spree with Paulina, so I can't complain...or I shouldn't at least.  
_

 _I mean, why should I complain? I mean yeah, the divorce had been terrible but I am over it, I have accepted it and moved on. I'm not one of those angsty, over dramatic teenagers who will cry over this for the rest of her teen years. I am okay with the fact that my mom lives practically a thousand miles away, and I mostly only ever get a weekly phone call from her now...but I'm okay with it, really..._

 _I mean sure, it would be nice to see mom more than once every couple of months, and it would be nice to have dad home more often, but he's always busy working on his next big case. Being the most well respected lawyer in Amity Park did have it's ups and downs, the money is great but the hours are long but I shouldn't complain. Dad only works hard because he loves me, that's what he always says and he wants to give me everything, so I don't have a right to bug him, just because I wish I could have more time with him than just dinner together once a week._

 _But I'm okay with it, really, I am!_

 _Anyway, I am getting off topic. The reason I am writing again is because...I am confused about something._ _I always thought life of a teenager was pretty much dependent on how much money you have, your looks and the type of people you hang out with. At least that's what the A-listers teach you to believe, if not, you won't be a member for long and that means no more parties, special school privileges or dates with the best looking people at school._

 _I just tried to follow the code, make sure I looked great, agree with whatever Paulina says and just do what is expect from a girl like me...the satellite to the popular girl._

 _I hated that title, I don't even know how it started but I heard kids whispering, calling me Paulina's satellite. I hated that but I hated more is that they weren't totally wrong. At school, I pretty much just revolve around Paulina, do what she says but I don't have a choice._

 _Paulina is my BFF but...she's the last person you want angry with you and if she doesn't like you, your high school experience is doomed, just look at what happened with Valerie. I still hang out with her but not when Paulina is looking._

 _If she found out, I know I would be spending the rest of High school eating lunch with the band geeks, I know I logically should stop but I can't. Valerie is...different than my other friends and I don't want to stop seeing her. With the exception of that, I just did what was expected of me, smile, looking pretty, say yes to Paulina, mock the losers and everything else.  
_

 _I never tried to question it, Paulina and Dash said they are losers and that were can do this stuff as long as we don't get caught, and I just went along with it, not caring...At least, until this afternoon really when I had an encounter with **him...** a guy who made me question what really defines a "loser" and a lot of other things that still have me feeling so confused right now...  
_

 _The one person whom all the A-listers could agree unanimously is a complete loser..._

 _Danny Fenton..._

* * *

 _ **A few hours ago**_

 _ **At the Mall**_

 _It was like any other Friday afternoon at the mall, Star, Paulina, Dash and the other A-Listers were at the food court, eating and chatting about what's hot and what's not._

 _"And I was like no way, and he was like yes way...'Paulina said._

 _"Like, no way...'Star said in her usual way to her BFF._

 _"Anyway girls, you guys should have seen practice today...I was unbeatable...Come next week, those Elmerton Eagles are going down..." Dash said as he flexed his muscles.  
_

 _"Yeah ,this year we are so heading all the way to the championships...'Kwan said._

 _"I hope so Dash, because only losers don't make it..."Paulina said in her snobby way._

 _Star remained silent as she continued to eat her salad, until something caught Dash's attention..._

 _"Look over there, it's Fentonosky and his loser troop...'Dash laughed when he saw his favorite target sitting at his own table with his friends.  
_

 _"You know, it's been a few hours since I messed with him...Excuse me...'Dash said as he went to go harass his favorite target.  
_

 _Star was silent as she just tried to continue eating her salad. She didn't understand why Dash always seemed do fixated on Danny. Yeah he is a loser and Dash is a bully, as part of being the male leader of he A-listers but it's just the way things work around here._

 _She just tried to ignore it and focus on eating her salad and gossiping with Paulina while Dash had his fun..._

 _"So anyway Star, remember, my party is tomorrow night and if I am going to wear the new my new pink dress, you definitely need to go with the aqua dress, so we don't end up being copy cats..." Paulina said in her bossy way.  
_

 _Star just nodded before she continued to eat her salad and just do what all popular kids do...no matter how long or mundane it actually is from a different angle. However suddenly they heard screaming and saw people running, one of them being Dash, along with the sounds of something blasting._

 _"GHOST! RUN FOR IT..." Dash yelled before he headed for the hills._

 _They all looked up to see a ghost attacking everything and Star and the others screamed loudly as they all scattered to find some safety._

 _Star started running but ended up tripping, having not seen an abandoned shopping bag in front of her until she was to the ground, she tried to get herself up and get away until something she did not expect to happen, had happened._

 _ **"STAR! LOOK OUT..**."Was heard loudly.  
_

 _Star suddenly found herself being flung to the ground and before she could come to her senses, she suddenly saw what looked to have been a big blast hitting the spot where she had previously been standing. She blinked and realized that the person who pushed her away had saved her._

 _She looked up and was shocked to see who her unexpected savior was..._

 _She saw messy black hair, big blue eyes and a surprisingly pimple free fair complexion that belongs to only one person she knows..._

 _Danny Fenton..._

 _"F-Fenton?...'Star stuttered out of shock._

 _"Come on..."He said as he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her away. During this time, Star saw up in the sky, a large ghost with a mohawk causing chaos and she knew this place is a danger zone._

 _She also realized now that Fenton might have saved her life..._

 _Fenton dragged her into a nearby store that was deserted since most people had been running away screaming.  
_

 _"Okay, I don't think he'll come through here..."Danny said as he dragged Star behind the abandoned store counter, all the while Star was still dizzy over what had just sent down..._

 _"Fenton?...you...you saved my life...'Star said in a still in awe voice._

 _"Yeah, I did...now listen...you stay hidden and safe, I got to go...call my parents...they know about ghosts and I think they could help..." Danny said quickly._

 _Star nodded, since that made sense but instead of pulling out his phone, he just tried to leave..._

 _"Where are you going?..."Star asked in worry._

 _"I dropped my phone out there..." Danny said._

 _"What are you crazy? You can't go out there, that ghost will destroy you..." Star said, actually worried over his safety._

 _"I KNOW YOU ARE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE, WHELP!..."The ghost shouted as more crashes and explosions were heard and they were getting closer..._

 _Star then noticed that Fenton didn't look scared at all, he actually seemed...calm...but why?_

 _He looked at the dangerous area, and the back at her and then he sighed as he pulled something from behind his back, what looked to be a metallic soup thermos._

 _"What are you doing?..."Star demanded._

 _"This is a device my parents made called the Fenton thermos, it's design to trap ghosts inside it, so they can't cause any trouble. .." Danny explained._

 _Star was silent until he got up and she had an inkling on what he is going to do._

 _"You're not actually thinking about..."Star paused when she heard a other nearby crash that caused her to flinch in fear._

 _When she came to, she saw that Fenton was no longer with her but ran outside with his thermos to go deal with that scary, big ghost. .._

 _"Fenton?..."Star whispered in shock as she stayed behind the safety of the counter but she could still see Fenton outside. ..dealing with that ghost. .._

 _She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see Fenton say something to the mohawk ghost who sent a blast at him, which he surprisingly managed to dodge._

 _For someone who stinks at sports, he has surprisingly good reflexes...As the ghost tried to get closer to him, Fenton pulled out what looked to be a tube of green lipstick...except it sent some kind of blast at the mohawk ghost, stunning him and then he pulled out the thermos and sucked him inside..._

 _Star was frozen, she was stunned as she was still processing over what she had just witness..._

 _Danny Fenton, one of the weakest and scrawniest guys at school, had not only faced a ghost_ _...and he WON? !_

 _Just what the heck is going on here?!_

 _Star somehow managed to regain her mobility and walked toward the boy who saved her life, and he looked nervous for some reason._

 _"Hey Star...I. ..are you feeling okay?..."Danny asked._

 _"Why did you save me?..." She asked suddenly, as they were the only words she could come up with..._

 _"Huh?..." Danny let out in confusion..._

 _Why the heck is HE confused? He's the one who needs to answer the question she made..._

 _"Why did you save me? You could have gotten killed yourself?..."Star asked, not understanding at all._

 _None of this makes any sense. They aren't friends and every time she comes in contact with him, she always insults him and calls him a freak because of what his parents do for a living. She thought for sure that he hated her for doing that stuff...so why would he even bother saving her life? Why?_

 _"What are you talking about Star? Of course I had to help you. .." Danny said, as if it was something obvious._

 _"But why, we don't even hang out together?..."Star asked, trying to find the logic in this situation..._

 _"Star, the blast was going to hit you...I couldn't just let you get killed like that...'Danny said, as if it were obvious._

 _"But...but why would you risk your neck for me, after all the mean things I said about you?...'Star asked, still so confused._

 _"Just because we aren't friends doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt...you see someone in trouble, you...you have to help them out...it's basic human decency...'Danny said in an honest voice.  
_

 _Star was stunned silent, unable to believe this...the same guy she insulted at school had saved her life and he wasn't bragging about it...it...it was so weird.._

 _"Are you sure that you are okay? That you didn't get hurt?..." Danny asked in a concern voice._

 _"No, I'm fine..." Star said._

 _She was still amazed that not only did he just risk his life to save her, he was way more concern in HER safety than his own...it...it was hard to describe really. .._

 _"That's good..." Danny said with a smile, before it turned into a more serious expression. ..._

 _"Look Star, is it okay if we keep this between us?..."Danny asked, shocking Star.  
_

 _"What? Why?...'Star asked in confusion._

 _" Let's just say I have a lot on my plate right now and the last thing I need is anyone telling my folks I dealt with a ghost and having them freak out, so please...just between you and me..."Danny said to her in a sincere voice._

 _Star was silent for a moment, before she nodded slowly, causing the dark haired boy to smile and sigh in relief. ..._

 _"Cool, anyway see ya..." Danny said as he was about to walk away._

 _Star however, still didn't want him to go just yet...she still felt so confused around him...and...and..._

 _'Hey Fenton...'Star started._

 _"What is it?...'Danny asked as he turned back to her..._

 _Star was silent, as if she was contemplating something for a while. Before even he or she knew it, her lips were suddenly on his cheek for a few seconds before she pulled away. The end result was a surprised look on Danny's now rosy face, and a smile on Star's now rosy face too. Both were silent for a few more seconds..._

 _"Thank you...Danny..."'Star said with a grateful tone in her voice._

 _Danny Fenton was silent for a few seconds, still blushing before he sent her a smile..._

 _"You're welcome...'He said, sending her a smile._

 _A really NICE smile, now that she took the time to notice it._

* * *

 _It had all been so weird, I don't even know what came over me but I...all I know is that I don't regret it.I don't even get why though...I **AM** grateful that Danny saved my life...really grateful so maybe that's it.  
_

 _But I wonder why I can't get over it...the whole thing has been playing in my mind over and over since I got home, like I was rewinding a scene from a movie many times..._

 _And the weirdest part is that I don't even mind, really...It actually had been pretty cool how Danny not only saved me but had been so calm and brave during the whole thing, like he wasn't even scared. It's like the nerdy, awkward and clumsy boy had suddenly did a flip of personality and became a brave, cool hero. Almost as if I had witness with my own eyes Clark Kent becoming Superman in order to take down the bad guy...  
_

 _It was all so weird...and not in the bad way either...  
_

 _Danny Fenton, one of the geeks had done something not even the so called " **big and strong** " Dash Baxter was man enough to do. While Dash and the others had run away screaming and hiding like scared little girls, Danny not only didn't cower but he tried to make sure that I got out of that situation safely_

 _Danny...Danny Fenton...I never really noticed before but he really is quite an enigma once you take the time to notice. Yeah, an enigma, because he is so confusing right now..._

 _At school, he's so clumsy and seems to try to avoid getting any attention if he could help it. Some people would think that he is just shy, but he didn't act like that today. He acted like he was confident and fearless, like he really wasn't scared at all, just concern...for me._

 _Danny Fenton...A guy who is viewed at school as a lame, geeky loser who comes from a freaky family and hangs out with equally geeky and freaky friends. One of Dash's personal punching bags and one of the guys on Paulina's" **never going to give the time of day** ' list. Though now that I think about it, I don't think his his reputation really is fair. I mean, sure, he's not rich and he's not a jock but he's not a coward, like the time when he lead their parents rescue against those ghost pirates. I actually thought it was cool but Dash told everyone that he is still a loser since he **"disappeared"** from the battle. I didn't actually think it was fair since that ghost threw him over board and Phantom said that he saved him but no one argues with Dash._

 _Though today, I regretted acting the way I did on the ship...but as shown from today, I don't think Danny is holding any thing about him that confuses me greatly...to be honest, a lot of things about him are confusing me, even his looks now..._

 _Now that I think about it, he's actually not that bad looking when you take the time to actually think about it. Sure he's not as tall and muscular like Dash and Kwan, and he could use a real hair cut and a comb, and he's kind of short and scrawny but...when you actually try and look closer, he's not so short and he's not really all that scrawny 's just...not-buff but not in a bad or unhealthy way._

 _And his hair, sure it might be pretty wild and could use some styling but...it's not actually a disaster, it's actually a nice shade of black, like coal and his eyes...okay I can't even think of anything wrong with his eyes. They are actually...nice eyes. They are blue, almost the same shade of the sky and they are big and unlike Dash's blue eyes, Danny's eyes had something in them that...that's hard to describe._

 _But all I know is that I think I like what I see in his eyes...a lot...  
_

 _And then there is his personality, like I said earlier, he doesn't act the way you'd expect a guy with his reputation to act. He's quiet at school and he risked his life to save someone he's not even friends with...and all I can do is think that he's brave...and nice once you get to know him..._

 _I guess I now understand why Valerie likes him so much...Danny Fenton is...different from the other guys out there.  
_

 _And it's a good kind of different too..._

 _I got to go, Paulina is coming over to do our nails and as much as I want to talk about what Danny did for me, he made me promise to keep it between us. I don't understand why though, since as shallow as Paulina is, I think she'd give Danny a higher status rating if I told her about his rescue. But Danny asked me to keep it between us and I promised I would, so I'm gonna have to. I still don't understand why he wouldn't brag about it and use the fact that he saved me to lord it over me for a spot on the A-Listers...but he didn't_

 _He's not a guy like that...he's...Well, I can't call him a **"loser"** anymore since I don't see losers risking their lives to save someone, and I can't really call him a freak anymore since he saved me...but he's still not rich or popular enough to be called **"cool"** by her A-Lister friends, but I think they are wrong.  
_

 _But between you and me...I think that maybe, sometimes...there is more to being cool than just looking good and being able to afford the latest fashion trends...Like Danny Phantom for instance, he's considered the coolest guy in town because he's always saving people and all the A-listers sees him as an honorary member. Danny saved my life and I...I think I'm actually happy that it was him who did it and not someone else.  
_

 _It's so confusing...but in the nice kind of way._

 _Even if I can't say this around my friends, I can at least say to myself that as far as I'm concern, Danny Fenton is pretty cool...and cute too._

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
